El Olimpo de los Dioses
by Clau5791
Summary: "Si la humanidad les parece insignificante, ¿por qué permitieron su existencia?" Hilary Sfyraki – Caballero femenino de Orión.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

Majestuoso, imponente y por sobre todo, intimidante. Esas serían las palabras para describir este sitio, aunque sinceramente, se quedan demasiado cortas. El Olimpo, lugar sagrado donde se encuentran las distintas divinidades que observan la Tierra, que la quieren destruir.

¿Por qué desean eso? ¿Por qué amenazan a nuestro bello mundo? ¿Acaso los Dioses se cansaron de la admiración de los seres humanos hacia ellos? ¿O es sólo un capricho de superioridad que tienen en contra de nosotros?

Sea cual sea el motivo, mientras no lo descubramos, seguiremos envueltos entre las peleas, la destrucción y la muerte.

Se preguntarán como llegué a este lugar, realmente no lo sé, lo último que recuerdo fue haberme colocado entre Apolo y el caballero de Pegaso, para evitar que éste lo atacara nuevamente. La mirada de Seiya sigue grabada en mi mente, llena de desconcierto, odio, desprecio y repudio hacia mí…


	2. Eres una Traidora

**Capítulo 1: Eres una Traidora**

–¡No, Seiya! ¡Nuestro poder no es nada comparado con lo que Apolo puede hacer! –advirtió Athena, más él simplemente la ignoró y siguió con su idea de atacar al Dios.

Como pude había llegado al lugar donde ellos se encontraban, divisé como la amazona del Águila, Marín, sostenía a uno de los ángeles que servía a la Diosa Artemisa. De mis casi inexistentes fuerzas logré levantarme de nuevo, me tambaleaba tratando de encontrar equilibrio en mi cuerpo.

Las peleas habían sido duras, dejé atrás a mis amigos, quienes se encontraban considerablemente heridos. Tal vez yo hubiera terminado de la misma forma si no fuera porque Hyoga logró protegerme en el último segundo. Si bien estoy grave, aun puedo moverme, sin embargo ellos... no corrieron con la misma suerte, dejarlos tendidos en el suelo, extremadamente agotados no es algo de lo que pueda sentir orgullo.

Caminé lentamente hacia donde Seiya se encontraba, acercándose al Dios del Sol quien sostenía a Athena con la intención de asesinarla. ¿Tanto odiaban a la humanidad que deseaban aniquilarla por completo? El caballero de Pegaso lanzó un golpe, pero el Dios lo evitó, soltando así a nuestra Diosa.

Me apresuré a acercarme, podía sentir como Apolo sin mucho esfuerzo era capaz de generar un ataque capaz de destruirnos en ese mismo instante. Tras llegar a él, lo sostuve del brazo, tratando de evitar que lo ataque de nuevo.

–¿Qué haces, Hilary? –cuestionó desconcertado al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en mí–. ¿Por qué me detienes?

–Debe haber otra forma, Seiya. Debe de existir otro método de... de evitar todo esto –hablé mirándolo fijamente.

–Pues debes darte cuenta de que no la hay –respondió al tiempo que se soltaba de mi agarre–. Lo único que nos queda es luchar contra cualquiera, incluso si es un Dios.

–Date cuenta que nunca podremos vencerlos.

–No dijiste lo mismo cuando enfrentamos a Poseidón o a Hades –replicó molesto, podía sentirlo.

–Cada batalla y cada situación es distinta. Ambos Dioses necesitaron de cuerpos humanos para poder reencarnar y desatar el caos. Sin embargo Apolo...–hice una pausa antes de fijarme por un momento en el Dios del Sol–, se presenta ante nosotros con su verdadera forma. No reprime sus poderes, sin ningún problema con el simple chasquido de sus dedos nos podría aniquilar ahora mismo.

–Que lo intente, yo seguiré adelante –respondió dándome la espalda y apartándose unos pasos hacia adelante–. Lo único que puedo decirte es que con tu actitud, haz decepcionado a tu hermano.

Que sea mi amigo y esté empecinado en ganar las batallas a cualquier precio no significaba que pudiera decir aquello. Mi hermano era una de las personas más importantes que tenía o más bien llegué a tener en mi vida, se sacrificó junto con los demás caballeros dorados para defender a Athena y a este mundo. Me dolió tanto verlo encerrado en ese pilar de piedra, castigado eternamente por los Dioses, me sentí tan impotente, tan vacía de saber que ya nunca más lo vería sonreír, que ya no estaría junto a mí para abrazarme y decirme que era su pequeña consentida.

–Yo no le decepcioné y jamás lo haré. El ser racional no es signo de debilidad o cobardía, sino de cautela, Seiya –contesté furiosa, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

–Si ya terminaste Hilary, será mejor que te quedes donde estás. O mejor ve y cuida de Athena mientras me encargo de esto –dijo altivo, lleno de orgullo.

–Es inútil que un humano pueda contra un Dios –respondió Apolo, quien vio de forma divertida mi discusión con Pegaso–. Será mejor que le hagas caso a tu amiga, caballero.

–Yo no me rendiré, seguiré adelante –contestó antes de encender nuevamente su cosmos.

Tras tambalearme y casi caer, logré colocarme entre él y el Dios del Sol, extendiendo mis brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, esperando el ataque de Seiya.

–¿Qué es lo que haces? –exclamó enojado–. ¿Acaso quieres que acabe con la tierra?

–Simplemente deseo que todo esto termine Seiya, ¿tú no deseas lo mismo?

–Se acabará cuando yo lo derrote.

–Eso no sucederá, lo sabes perfectamente.

–No puedo creer que digas eso. Apártate Hilary, no deseo lastimarte –habló entre dientes.

–No lo haré, Seiya.

–Hilary –oí que Athena pronunció mi nombre, la miré por un instante antes de fijarme nuevamente en mi amigo.

–Si no te apartas, te atacaré junto con él –amenazó.

–Atrévete, Seiya.

–Eres una traidora, Hilary. No lo pensé de ti –odio y desprecio expresaban sus palabras–. Prepárate.

–Cuando quieras, Pegaso –susurré convencida de dos cosas: Una, mi amigo creía que era una traidora y dos, moriría sin duda alguna al recibir su ataque.

Cerré mis puños y mis ojos, esperando el ataque de Seiya que daría fin a mi existencia, podía sentir como acumulaba su cosmos para hacerlo explotar al máximo, tal vez sería su último ataque. No derrotaría jamás a Apolo, pero al menos lo intentaría, de eso no había la menor duda. Conté mentalmente los segundos, pero no pasó nada. De pronto dejé de sentir el cosmos de Pegaso, de Athena y de los que estaban en el lugar.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, permanecía en la misma posición en la que había quedado, divisé frente a mí a Seiya acumulando aun su energía, pero parecía estar suspendido en el tiempo. Pude ver la escena como si fuese una película o algo parecido, como Athena se levantaba y trataba de detenerlo junto con su maestra, quien dejó al joven ángel de Artemisa a un lado.

–Hay algo que no entiendo –oí una voz tras de mí y volteé, recordando quien estaba a mi espalda.

–¿Disculpe? –logré formular.

–Se supone que los Dioses sabemos el por qué actúan de cierta forma los humanos, porque hacen las cosas de la forma en que lo hacen. Sin embargo –me miró detenidamente, como examinándome–, tú acabas de enfrentarte a tu compañero, interponiéndote entre nosotros.

–Hasta ahora sigo creyendo que esto debe de tener otra solución –respondí firme y segura.

–¿Cuál es la diferencia con respecto a Poseidón o Hades?

–Pues...–esa pregunta me tomó un poco por sorpresa, pero no vacilé–. Debido a que, ellos necesitaron el cuerpo de un humano como medio para reencarnar y hacer lo que querían, pero... –quedé en silencio un momento, analizando la forma en que lo llamaría–, usted es distinto. Usted no necesita depender de un humano para eliminar la tierra. Se muestra en su manera más sublime, sin ninguna represión.

–¿Qué pretendías ganar con esto?

–¿A qué se refiere?

–Interponiéndote entre su ataque y yo, ¿qué querías demostrar?

–Pues... yo... –demonios, ya estaba dudando. Debía de tener una respuesta antes de hacerle perder esta curiosa paciencia que estaba demostrando–. Quería demostrar de que hay alguna forma de arreglarlo, debe de existir una –susurré lo último, agachando la mirada.

–Apolo –la voz de Artemisa lleno el pequeño ambiente–. ¿Por qué no matas a esa humana? –cuestionó mirándome con desprecio.

–Me parece divertida.

¿Divertida? ¿Le parezco divertida? Esto es genial, de amazona defensora de la Tierra y Athena pase a ser el entretenimiento de un Dios. Simplemente estupendo.

–¿Divertida? ¿Te estás escuchando? Será mejor que la elimines ahora, de lo contrario yo lo haré.

–No harás nada, hermana. Ella seguirá viva el tiempo que yo lo decida.

–Pero Apolo...

–Sin peros, Artemisa.

–Apolo –la voz de Athena se hizo presente, ocasionando que gire instantáneamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Debió de utilizar gran parte de su cosmos para ser capaz de atravesar la pequeña burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos–. Por favor hermano, abandona tu deseo de destruir nuestro hogar –habló señalándose a ella misma y luego a mí, yo sólo me limité a mirarla de reojo cada tanto–. Debe de existir otro método de solucionar esto.

–Yo no le veo solución Athena, más tal vez se podría tratar de debatirlo.

–¿Debatirlo? –cuestioné extrañada.

–Este no es el lugar para hacerlo. Yo, Apolo, me merezco un lugar digno de los Dioses.

Lenta y suavemente podía sentir como mi cuerpo se elevaba a medida que un rayo de luz nos cubría por completo, la intensidad era tal que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos.


	3. Las mejores amigas

**Capítulo 2: Las mejores amigas**

 ** _Athena_**

Recordaba este lugar vagamente, la tranquilidad que existía en él era inexplicable, pero más aún lo era la actitud de los Dioses, ¿por qué enfrascarse en el capricho de destruir mi hogar? Sí, la Tierra era y es mi hogar, la calidez y bondad de los humanos es algo tan maravilloso. Tal vez reencarné en una niña de tan solo trece años, pero he logrado apreciar la afectuosidad del corazón humano, el cariño y amor que pueden expresar a los demás, como así también a lo que los rodea.

Me incorporé, sintiendo una brisa fresca y suave, que hizo bailar mi vestido y mi cabello. Observé a mí alrededor, centrando mi mirada sobre un cuerpo que yacía boca abajo en el fino piso de mármol. Rápidamente me acerqué a donde se encontraba sólo para comprobar mis sospechas, se trataba de Hilary. Estaba tendida en el suelo, su negra cabellera cubría parte de su rostro, al igual que sus singulares mechones, su armadura estaba repleta de grietas, producto de las batallas que había librado.

Me coloqué a su lado, volteándola suavemente para luego colocar su cabeza sobre mi regazo, sentía débilmente su respiración y su cosmos. Ella sin duda, era una de mis más leales amazonas, no sentía temor alguno a lo que se avecinaba y si llegaba a tenerlo, no lo demostraba. Llena de alegría, sensible, tierna y orgullosa como su hermano.

Compartir junto a ella la infancia de Saori fue algo especial, podía decirse que ellas eran las mejores amigas, aunque no siempre se llevasen bien. Saori era una niña caprichosa y algo engreída, pero Hilary rápidamente le bajaba los humos, incluso siendo una Diosa, me parecía entretenida su forma de actuar. Una vez Hilary se había marchado en busca de su anhelada armadura, recuerdo que la pequeña Saori quedo algo triste. Fue ahí cuando logré entender que la apreciaba mucho, prácticamente desde que la pequeña podía recordar, la niña griega estuvo a su lado, creció con ella y compartieron juntas parte de su infancia.

Sentí de pronto que el cosmos de Hilary empezaba a elevarse levemente, quitándome de mis pensamientos y volviendo la vista a ella, quien recobraba el conocimiento.

–Sa… Saori… –susurró apenas audible. Repentinamente se incorporó y me dirigió la mirada apenada–. Discúlpame, Athena –habló antes de apartarse de mí–. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te han hecho daño, verdad?

–Descuida, Hilary –sonreí tratando de calmarla. Su sin igual preocupación y ánimo permanecían intactos a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido.

–¿Dónde están Marín y ese joven? ¿Y Seiya? –preguntó observando a su alrededor aun sin incorporarse, podía notar la tristeza en su mirada. Él le había llamado traidora, la había herido recordándole a su hermano quien se sacrificó con sus demás compañeros por el bien de nuestro planeta.

–No lo sé –respondí dudosa, tratando de pensar en donde podrían estar. Me había olvidado de ellos por un instante.

–Pase lo que pase, yo te protegeré –dijo antes de levantarse torpemente.

La fuerza que seguía teniendo era sorprendente a pesar de las graves heridas que sin duda tendría, su expresión de tristeza cambio a una de completo asombro al percatarse de donde se encontraba en realidad.

 _ **Hilary**_

Ni siquiera en mis sueños más locos, hubiera imaginado la belleza de este lugar. Era simplemente espectacular, nos encontrábamos en una especie de recibidor, el cual poseía columnas de cristal que se extendían hasta quien sabe dónde, campanillas de oro las adornaban, sonando con cada brisa. Estaba rodeado de un jardín parecido al de los Campos Elíseos solo que éste era el doble de bello.

Cerré mi boca, la cual abrí ligeramente debido a la vista que estaba apreciando, la tranquilidad que podía sentirse aquí era tan agradable, tenías la sensación de quedarte aquí para siempre.

–Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees así? –habló Athena quitándome de mi ensoñación. Le dirigí una mirada leve.

–Sí que lo es –respondí buscando aun con la mirada a Seiya. ¿Dónde podría estar?

Mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta al percibir diversas cosmoenergías, eran increíblemente poderosas. Me encontraba agotada como para lidiar una batalla más, pero mi deber hasta el final era proteger a Athena, sea como sea. Me coloqué frente a ella, adoptando una posición de defensa.

–No te apartes de mí –le susurré antes mirar cautelosamente todo el lugar. Las energías se sentían en diversas direcciones, cosa que me alarmó ligeramente, ya que no podría pelear con ningún enemigo más al decir verdad, pero lo intentaría.

–Athena, querida hermana. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te tuvimos aquí –habló melodiosamente una joven de cabellera dorada quien se acercaba a nosotras–. ¿Qué te parece si me das un abrazo? –quedó a cierta distancia y extendió sus brazos.

La observé detenidamente, parecía apacible y calmada, su cosmo era tranquilo hasta el momento. Desvié la mirada en dirección a mi Diosa para saber qué era lo que ella deseaba hacer. Ligeramente asintió, dándome a entender que no había peligro, por lo cual me aparté un poco para dejarla pasar.

–Tanto tiempo sin verte, Afrodita –respondió Athena, más no se acercó a la otra Diosa. Por lo cual ésta entrelazó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

–¿Aún sigues enojada porque Paris me declaró la más bella de todas? –cuestionó burlona antes de lanzar una pequeña risita.

–No, te equivocas. Eso es algo que ya quedo atrás –contestó serenamente, sin quebranto alguno.

–¿De verda… –enmudeció al darse cuenta de mi presencia–. ¿Quién es esa joven? –cuestionó curiosa al tiempo que me observaba. Me parecía extraño que me notara hasta ahora.

–Me llamo Hilary, soy la amazona de Orión –respondí haciéndole una reverencia.

–Oh, está bien amaestrada. Te felicitó, Athena –respondió con aire de superioridad. Sólo me limité a cerrar mis puños y no mirarla directamente.

–Es una persona, no un animal. Así que te pediré que la respetes, como ella acaba de hacer contigo –contestó Athena algo ofendida por el comentario por parte de la Diosa.

–Pero no te enojes, hermana. No quiero que este ameno encuentro termine mal.

–¿Molestando a Athena, Afrodita? ¿Acaso no te cansas de hacerlo? –cuestionó un joven detrás de la Diosa.

–¿Qué quieres, Dionisio? –inquirió algo molesta hacia él.

–Qué dejes en paz a Athena por un segundo. Apenas pisa el Olimpo y tú ya estás fastidiándola –respondió antes de pasar junto a ella y dirigirse hacia Athena.

Ágilmente me desplacé junto a ella y lo miré un buen rato. Su cabello rojizo, alborotándose con la brisa, mirada profunda y divertida, acompañada de una sonrisa traviesa, daban la impresión de que tampoco nos haría daño.

–Disculpa a nuestra hermana, Athena. Ella siempre es así de insoportable –dijo llegando frente a ésta–. Tú también, discúlpala –habló en mi dirección dedicándome un guiño, por lo cual yo solamente agaché la mirada, sintiendo calor en mis mejillas. Me había sonrojado–. Por cierto, ¿quién eres? –cuestionó curioso.

–Yo… –tragué sonoramente antes de levantar la mirada hacia él–. Me llamo Hilary, soy la amazona de Orión.

–Hilary –repitió lentamente–. Es un bonito nombre.

–Gra… gracias –contesté insegura antes de mirar a Athena que tenía plasmada en mí una mirada divertida. Me sentía completamente incómoda en este momento, esto era mucho peor a que la vez en la que Hyoga trató de invitarme a salir mientras Seiya gritaba a los cuatro vientos por toda la ciudad que éramos supuestamente novios. Sin duda alguna, ese día sí que fue apaleado.

–¿Coquetearás con esa humana? –replicó Afrodita.

–Eso a ti no te importa. Mejor vete por ahí a molestar a tu esposo o a las ninfas –respondió el Dios con tono burlón antes de mirar nuevamente hacia Athena–. ¿A que debemos tú presencia aquí, hermana?

–Hemos sido traídas por Apolo.

–¿Apolo? –replicó asombrado, dio media vuelta y se alejó un poco antes de mirarla de nuevo–. ¿Por qué motivo te traería él aquí, siendo que tenía intenciones de destruir tu amado planeta?

–Dijo que necesitaba estar en un lugar digno de los Dioses –contesté algo insegura.

–Incluso fue capaz de traer a una humana. No lo entiendo –dijo antes de llevarse la mano a la cabeza y pasarla por su alborotado cabello.

El Dios frente a nosotras no parecía una amenaza, ni siquiera la otra Diosa. Podía sentir más presencias a nuestro alrededor pero ninguna aparecía, solo lo hicieron ellos dos. ¿Estaban esperando el momento de atacar? Creo que eso sería imposible ya que bien podían notar que yo no estaba en condiciones de librar alguna pelea, al menos no una buena. Empecé a analizar las palabras de Dionisio, ¿Qué hacíamos en este lugar? De Athena lo entiendo, es el sitio donde debe estar, ¿pero yo? No me explicaba que podía estar haciendo allí.

De lo único que estaba segura es de qué debíamos salvar a la tierra y terminar el conflicto con los Dioses de una buena vez. De pronto vino a mi mente lo que una vez había contado mi maestro Danio cuando estábamos descansando una tarde a la orilla del mar Mediterráneo.


End file.
